maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Park
Pokémon Park is a crossover between ''Pokémon'' and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 14: [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Park_/_WWER Pokémon Park / WWER]. Summary When the gang looks into Pokémon Park, they find out why the Pokémon and humans are not meant to co-exist. References *Lindsey Lohan *Nintendo DS *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon Digimon] Characters *Ash *Misty *Jessie *James *Pokémon Professor *Workers *Scientists Pokémon Characters *Pikachu *Charmander *Charmeleon (Unknown) *Charizard *Magikarp *Gyarados *Pidgeot *Bulbasaur *Vulpix or Lillipup *Chikorita *Rhydon reference *Elekid Transcript twice Worker #1: Wow! I just felt a major shock! Worker #2: Feeling the lightning hit this crate? Worker #1: Hearing Lindsay Lohan still has a career! lighting bolt hits the crate causing it to open, then Pikachu grabs a worker's foot pulls him in and eats him. As another worker looks in horror, a flash of lightning reveals Pikachu's face. [Pokémon Park, after the title card the movie title is shown on an entrance way] Pokémon Professor: I brought you all to my park because you're the far most Pokémon experts in the world. Misty, you won more Pokémon tournaments than any person alive. Ash here has written five books on the impact of Pokémon games. Ash: Yeah, uhh, uhh, Pocket Monsters is the, uhh, the proper, uhh, nomenclature. Pokémon Professor: Finally, we have Jesse and James. Uhh, why are you two here exactly? Jessie: giggles Uhh, definately not to steal the secrets of Pokémon Park. James: Uhh, yeah, I don't even know why you'd ask that. nervously Pokémon Professor: Welcome to Pokémon Park. seeing the Scientists observe the pokémon, the Professer releases a Charmander Ash: Yeah, this Charmander might be harmless now, but what happens when it evolves into Charizard? Pokémon Professor: Please, Pokémon can't evolve on this island. They stay cute and adorable forever. Magikarp: bubbling Pokémon Professor: Not'' you!'' Everyone hates you! Ash: Yes, well, obviously that dumb fish will stay stupid and... harmless, but what about the others? Pokémon Professor: Pokémon won't evolve unless they fight, and Pokémon here don't fight. Magikarp: bubbling so the Professor thinks. Charmander smacks Magikarp with his tail, sending the fish Pokémon flying out of the Poké Lab. This, of course, meant trouble... Pokémon Professor: Ugh! breathes fire and the Professer ducks Pokémon Professor: Quick, put him back in the Pokéball! Wha--? Where are the Balls? James: Yeah, we got their Balls. (Indistinct laughing is heard over the phone.) Stop laughing! Just have our money! gasp Magikarp: bubbling Jessie: Ohh, good! It's just you, you stupid fish. kicks Magikarp and hits the tree for Team Rocket, this forced the Magikarp to evolve into the dread Gyarados. Gyarados: ROAR! and James try to run away, but it's too late - the Atrocious Pokémon eats them whole for its snack. Meanwhile, back at the Poké Lab, Charmander is still going crazy, and the Professor attempts to calm the Pokémon down... Pokémon Professor: Ehh, nice Fire-type Pokémon... screams Charmander immolates the Professor, who screams in agony, while Ash and Misty can do nothing but watch his demise behind cover. Charmander evolves into the Charizard. Charizard: ROAR! and Misty hide in the closet with Charizard trying to open the door Ash: It's okay, it's okay. Uhh, Charizards, uhh, definitly, can't uhh, open doors. [Oh, but they can burst through walls, as the Charizard does so.] Charizard: ROAR! and Misty run into the Pokémon Museum where we see the skeleton of a Charizard, Ash and Misty are trapped and face their fate... until the Gyarados eats him in the nick of time. Misty: We're saved! Ash: Uhh, do you think he remembers when I called him uhh, stupid? Gyarados: ROOOAAR! Misty: I'm going to say... yes. Gyarados:' CHOMP! GRRRRR!' and Misty keep running until they reach the airport, Ash opens a door to a helicopter Ash: It's out of fuel. Misty: Mine isn't. climbs up the Pidgeot and they both escape Pokémon Park Ash: Well, I guess Pokémon and man were never meant to walk the earth together. Misty: Just be glad we weren't on Yu-Gi-Oh Island. Ash: Why? What's that like? Misty: Pretty much the same, only more complicated and less fun. Ash: Ohh, yes, yes, like Digimon Island. Misty: Exactly. they are flying the screen goes down to reveal the evil Pikachu on Pidgeot's foot, he shocks everyone leaving their fate unknown as the segment ends Trivia/Goofs *This is the ninth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/TransBOREmores TransBOREmores] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blecch Star Blecch] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/UGlee uGlee] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_Renovation:_House_Edition Extreme Renovation: House Edition] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rushmore Big Time Rushmore] *#[[S'UP|'S'UP']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] *#'Duck' *When they enter the lab, a poster in the background says "AIM FOR THE HORN," referencing an infamous scene in the Pokémon anime in which Pikachu used thunderbolt on Rhydon's horn to defeat it. This is impossible, gamewise, as electric-type attacks can't harm ground types. *Kevin Shinick went to the same high school as Lindsay Lohan *Ash Ketchum’s voice and mannerisms are a parody of Jeff Goldblum’s character from Jurassic Park. *Misty is claimed to have won more Pokémon tournaments than any person alive, even Pokémon Master-aspiring Ash. *Meowth wasn't present with Jessie and James. He may have been the one James was talking to on the phone, but because he asked for the person on the other end to have their money, it may well have been the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni. *Pokémon seen in this parody include: Pikachu, Charmander, Charizard, Magikarp, Gyarados, and Pidgey, a Chikorita, a Vulpix or Lillipup-like, and the electric-type Elekid. **Similar to the Pokémon anime and popular media, Magikarp is referenced as "The Pokémon Everyone Hates." and "The Weakest Pokémon Ever". However, it is feared as Gyarados. *Charmander was suppose to evolve into Charmeleon before it can evolve into Charizard. *Charizard is supposed to have wings, as it is the only starter pokemon that can fly. *Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon are mentioned as being "more complicated" and "less fun" than Pokémon, probably due to the many addition concepts that cause it to differ greatly from Pokémon's simplistic rules. In addition: these three animes are typically mentioned and compared with each other and are among the most famous and popular animes of the generation. *In the Pokémon lab, there was a poster saying "Aim for the horn" referring to an old Pokémon joke with a battle of Pikachu and Rhydon, and in the background on a sheet of paper in the lab, the scientists were playing tic-tac-toe. *As with many sketches, many characters bear little resemblance to their actual characters: Ash is curly haired and his skin is slightly darker than in actuality, Misty is blond and her ponytail isn't on the right side of her hair, Jessie's hair is blue and notably shorter than it actually is, and James has green hair. *When Ash is introduced, he appears to flirt with Misty, who rejects him and continues playing what is assumed to be a Pokémon game. This is a reference to the famous Ash and Misty shipping, known as "Pokéshipping." *Team Rocket has a "W" logo on their uniforms instead of their usual "R".. *When Charmander evolves, it evolves into Charizard, but it completely skips Charmeleon. *The Pokemon Professor says that Pokemon don't evolve unless they fight. This is somewhat true, as Pokemon gain experience after battle, and gaining more experience causes them to evolve. However, some Pokémon evolve from stones or items, or when traded with any or a certain Pokémon. *'''Innuendo: '''James says "Yeah, we got their balls" and someone on the other end of the phone laughs. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:Cartoon Spoofs